


Over The Rolling Hills of Hobbiton

by Bandersnatch91



Category: The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Action/Adventure, Anal Sex, M/M, Male Slash, Masturbation, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-11
Updated: 2013-03-02
Packaged: 2017-11-29 00:18:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/680512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bandersnatch91/pseuds/Bandersnatch91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>:Bilbo Baggins of the Shire was a normal hobbit, and enjoyed the same things that most hobbits would, outings, gatherings, celebrations, food and drink. Something thought doesn’t seem right, something is missing, and Bilbo Baggins wishes for adventure, little did he know his wish is about to come true.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One: An Unexpected Visit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [winterssheild](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterssheild/gifts).



Bilbo Baggins of the Shire lived in a hobbit hole like most hobbits of the Shire. It wasn’t the sort of hole that was dirty or even filled with mug or dug out just for a place to stay until something else better came along. These hobbit holes were made with professional craftsmanship. The floor was made with the perfect pieces of Oak, Cherry or even the best Elder wood for floors; the rugs were made from the best wool from sheep. On every wall hug a portrait, shelves filled with knickknacks. There are several rooms, each ready for guests if they choose to stay for an extension of time. Pillows made from the finest chicken and duck feathers that made sleeping almost like laying your head on a cloud. The beds were filled with straw that were changed every year at spring cleaning. Rugs littered the floor of the hallways, rooms, kitchen and bathroom.

Bilbo Baggins of course had a nice Hobbit hole in the ground where everything was as it seemed, and nothing of the ordinary happened at all to a Hobbit who kept to themselves, joined dinner parties at the Tooks, Brandybucks, Gamidges, and anyone else of importance when throwing dinner parties. There was always a feast going around in Hobbiton, for any occasion to celebrate to have great food, a good brew, and enjoy the company of your friends, family and neighbors.

Bilbo wasn’t at one of these gatherings today, even if it was one of his cousin’s birthday, he rather sit around at home, enjoying a cup of tea, snacking on cakes, by the fire. He would settle down later before bed with another glass of tea and a pipe full of the finest weed in Hobbiton. For Bilbo Baggins it was the best life a Hobbit could ask for. He however, felt a little differently about that. He was starting to grow bored of the everyday routine. He wished sometimes while he sat out on his bench out by the hill his home resided in, that he would have something extra ordinary, something special happen to him. He would then laugh at the thought. “Who am I,” He would ask himself “To ask for anything more than I have now? I have the perfect life; I spend most of my day pulling weeds out of my garden, enjoying a good book, looking at maps, and enjoy the quiet which is my life. Why would I want something more than that?” He would ponder, but something would always nag at him and tell him that he did wish that something would happen to him out of the ordinary.

Anyone would say that Bilbo Baggins was just wishing for something different. Anyone who knew the Tooks real well knew that they had a bit of fairy blood in them, and would tend to take off on adventures of their own. Disappear some said, they were there one day and gone the next, and before you knew it they were back again changed for the better. The worse, most skeptical Hobbits would think. Who would want to leave the Shire on some crazy idea, getting into no one knows what type of mischief and causing trouble for oneself.

Bilbo finished off his tea, and stood. He went to the drawer next to his desk that held maps of the Shire, and surrounding towns that Hobbits lived around. No one knew better that there was a world outside of their comfy little world of green fields, rolling hills, rivers and lakes. No one wanted to leave and it was better off that way. Bilbo grabbed his bag of freshly dried weed, poured himself another cup of tea like always and headed out the door to watch the sun go down before he put out his fire in the fireplace and headed to bed.

He closed the door behind him, prepared for his evening’s festivities with cup in hand; pipe prepared and matches in his front shirt pocket. He would not have to worry about anything on this evening, or for the rest of his life. Bag End was his home, and would always be. It was paid off by his fathers’ father before him paid off a made for a family to life comfortably until the end of their days. Bilbo had a while to go before he settled down with a lovely woman who would once again fill Bag end with children.

Bilbo ceased his thoughts for a moment while he placed hit pipe in him mouth, stroked the match on the bottom of his shoe, and placed it in the bowl of his pipe as he took a couple puffs to get the weed lit and burning. Once it was set he inhaled carefully and exhaled through the other side of his lips from where the pipe rested between teeth and lips. He savored the little joys of the simplistic actions of just smoking a pipe allowed him to slowly put a close on his day.

Hobbit life was a simple life. No real worries in the world. Farmers farmed their crop, brewers brewed their beer, and wine, Inn Keepers kept their bars clean and not a fight ever really broke out, most of the time you had drunks dancing on the table or getting thrown out for being a pain to society but that was life. This was Bilbo’s life, something sweet and simple.

He took another draw out of his pipe pondering what he would do tomorrow; he never had to work, since everything was paid off. He had weeded the flowerbed under the window so he supposed tomorrow he would go down by the river and fish. He scratched his chin and grinned. It would be a nice relaxing day for fishing, since the weather would always permit it.

Bilbo finished with his pipe tipped it over the dirt and tapped the bottom of the bowl to clean out the ash from his pipe. He stepped on the ash to make sure it wouldn’t start a fire. Once done he headed back into the house.

Hobbits don’t have need for shoes. Their feet are too big for most handmade shoes, besides it would look funny on most hobbits, and they had no need for such things as well as they dressed. The bottom of their feet was tougher than any leather made from hide of livestock. Their feet were huge compared to their tiny bodies. Their feet were meant to walk through fields while harvesting the farms crop, stepping on rocks, and even the Rocky River bends that were littered with rocks sometimes.

Upon entering in the house Bilbo checked the dying fire. He made sure that nothing flammable was close to the embers and called it a night. He walked in a slow pace going from room to room turning off the lights and blowing out the candles. When he reached the kitchen he poured the last bit of tea in his coffee mug, placed his pipe weed and his pipe on the kitchen table and headed to the bedroom to change. After he dressed in his flannel pajamas he headed to bed with a good book.

The next morning found Bilbo with a fishing pole, hooks, bait, a net, and a container both to keep the fish cold and to hold his pipe, snacks and mead. He was dressed for the occasion ready for a full day of lazing about the river bank doing nothing. On the plus side it got him away from annoyances and relatives that continued to pester him to settle down with a nice young hobbit gal, and have nothing but children. That he didn’t want in particular right now, he just wanted it to be him. This, for the most part was suitable for him since he wouldn’t have a nagging wife wondering where he was going all the time.

He walked down the dirt trail of Hobbiton nodding and waving to fellow neighbors. He enjoyed living here everyone was nice and cordial. It was with pride that hobbits were the most hospitable people you could ever meet. It came with the territory of being a Hobbit which if you asked any hobbit of Hobbiton they would of course, agree.

Bilbo wandered through the small town area, where there was the Green Dragon Inn, where most would do their social drinking, and spend the night if one was to inebriated to walk home, or drive their horse buggies. There was the Farmer’s Market where the freshest foods you could buy were there. There were the butchers and even a nursery that specialized in flowers, herbs, shrubs and trees. If one wanted to start a garden, which was where they would go. Besides the company of Molly Fleur, she was the best looking she-hobbit in the small town of Hobbiton. She had fire curled hair that ran in ringlets down two inches past her shoulders. Her blue eyes seemed to shine brighter because of her hair. Her face was round, lips pouty and a lovely blush color. She was an average height for a female hobbit, which had a bit of a fire temper that accompanied her happy demeanor. She was currently arguing prices with Farmer Haggis.

Normally Bilbo would drop by to say hello, and perhaps start up a little chit-chat with her, but today she was busy. Besides Bilbo wanted a day just to himself, his weed and his honey made mead. With a nod in Molly’s general directions and a wave from her he headed towards his secret path the hid behind multiple willows for excellent shade and a wonderful spot for fishing.

It took an hour to get to his spot, which normally took less time, but trying to be avoided by certain persons it took time to get to his spot unnoticed. It would not do if someone else discovered the Baggins’ special fishing spot. While he got his pole ready to cast out into the river he thought of lemon, garlic and butter fish that would complement a nice red wine for tonight’s dinner. He licked his lips hungrily.

He cast out his pole, had it held carefully in a nice set of rocks to hold his pole up while he laid back on a willow’s base hands folded behind his head, legs crossed and pipe burning weed between his lips. His gaze wandered to the hanging branches of the willow wondering about how his week would go. Bilbo was a pondering person. He enjoyed putting up a little schedule for the future days ahead of him, even if most of it was lazing about doing nothing in particular. Somewhere between pondering his lot in life and checking his pole for any bites he had dozed off.

He had awoken to the far off distant sound of a horse. Normally that wouldn’t bother Bilbo, however this horse sounded heavier than the horses he was accustomed to hearing. It had a heavy clop, compared to the clap that most little ponies that wandered around here. The sound of a horse peaked Bilbo’s interest. He sat up to find the owner of the distant clopping, when his pole tipped over in a bite. Excited for his first catch of the day and nearly noon his attention was drawn elsewhere. He picked up his fishing pole and started working on reigning in the fish that would go for his dinner tonight.

As the afternoon rolled on by, and turned into a nice orange dusk he picked up his pole, and four fish that he had caught in his cooler and pipe in his hand as he occasionally took puffs of he headed back home to enjoy the nice quiet evening. Perhaps he would ask Molly over for dinner tonight if she wasn’t busy, perhaps he would ask her to go with him to see the summer fireflies for a nice date. He nodded to himself, he had plenty of time. Now, he was fond of Molly but he wasn’t ready to settle down, so many things he was interested in doing before he actually settled down. Now Molly would make anyone proud, but she would probably be the type of woman that hounded him until he came home or even would badger him to help at the store down in her shop. Of course, that wasn’t something Bilbo was ready for yet.

He enjoyed his nice walk, listening as the crickets came out to chirp for the night, and the occasional night owl that would swoop down in the fields further from the trail to catch their mice dinner. The thought of dinner made his stomach gurgle. He had missed afternoon tea and second lunch. Which was enough to make any hobbit famished who spent all day fishing with only egg sandwiches to eat while he was out. After all he only brought twelve, which was small considering the amount most hobbits ate during the day.

Upon reaching his home he noticed two figures sitting on his bench by his house. It was a mystery to why they were there. Something tugged at his gut stating that the unusual thing he wanted was about to happen. He silently cursed himself. He wasn’t looking for company tonight; he probably wasn’t even going to go through asking Molly out. As he got closer, he noticed the two figures, one was a bit bigger them him, and the other just dwarfed him immensely. It made his cautious, as most hobbit folk were when faced with something strange and possibly dangerous.

It took all the courage he had to straighten his back, looking silly he bet, carrying a container full of fish on his right shoulder, a pole in one hand and a pipe in the other that he occasionally puffed at. He stopped by the strangers. Both persons had a long beard.

One had dark brown almost black hair, his beard braided and twined from three braids into one long braid that seemed to join the more free bits of the beard that freefell from his chin, although it was well groomed. He was a foot taller than Bilbo but it made him feel really small. His ears were rounded compared to his pointed ears. He was wearing armor, leather and plate that seemed to complement each other in black and leather duo that screamed dangerous, if that didn’t then the axe at his hip did. His arms were crossed, and if Bilbo looked closer he could see dark brown almost black eyes. It pushed the timid feeling onto him, so in order to strengthen is resolve he took a couple puff on his pipe.

The next man that sat next to this dark man was in fact, quite tall and dwarfed both him and this dark haired stranger. He wore a hat that brimmed over his head and pointed towards the sky before curving a little behind him. He wore robes made of gray, in his hand was a large wooden staff that was held preciously in his grip, his other hand held a long pipe that he would puff on as well. He was quiet almost like he was sizing Bilbo up. It was irritating to be looked at like that.

At that point Bilbo Baggins of the shire knew that these strange men had business with him. It was obvious since they were sitting on his bench in front of his house, on his property. So, with that assumption now taken care of for why they were here all he had to do now was to ask what their business was. Since neither would start up a conversation on why they were here on his property he would take initiative and go ahead and start the conversation. However when he opened his mouth he was cut off my taller one in the grey, which Bilbo thought was quite rude. Wizard, How peculiar, why is one here on my doorstep I wonder. He thought to himself as the wizard boomed with his deep voice.

“Well, what do you think? I picked him out personally out of all the persons you asked for, he came to mind immediately.” The older and taller of the two spoke, almost like Bilbo wasn’t there to be part of their conversation at the moment.

The other sat in silence for a moment, as if to think Bilbo over, his free hand rubbing his chin carefully as if to think for a bit before he responded himself. “He’s a bit small and runty for the job. But you’re sure?” His dark brown eyes wandered over to the grey wizard taking another puff off of his own finely crafted pipe.

“Of course I am sure. Have I ever led you wrong before? I doubt that I have. I also understand your concern over him. He is small but that adds to the qualities you need for the job. I am certain he is the best one for the job.” He smiled at Bilbo, it made Bilbo think himself a tree and two woodsmen deciding if he was the right one to chop down. He didn’t that idea at all, and having them concern him in their own affairs wasn’t something he planned to do while lying down.

“Then it’s settled then.” The shorter one nodded to himself decided now on the outcome of Bilbo’s fate. Not if he had any say in the matter of course.

“Excuse me.” Bilbo he politely spoke up. There was no way he was going to anger a Wizard or persons with an axe. He was peeved that they had shown up at all at this hour in fact, and to assume he would do some job they were out of their minds! “Exactly what does this job of yours have to do with me? I haven’t signed anything to warrant any trivial job of doing anything for…by the way who are you?”

The grey wizard’s smile grew wider. “Well Bilbo Baggins, I am Gandalf the Grey. A wizard of sorts, I’m sure you have figured out. My friend here, this is Thorin Oaksheild. We are here to offer you a job, an adventure will sure to ensue. Interested any Mr. Baggins?” Gandalf finished with inhaling his pipe and exhaling in one smooth action.

Bilbo stumbled over his words for a minute, giving Thorin a chance to butt in to the conversation. “Trivial? You’ve got a death wish for thinking anything that I, Thorin Oaksheild son of Thráin, son of Thrór, King Under the Mountain, do anything that’s trivial. This is important. Dwarf matters, which involve you to do a specific job. How well you might do it is debatable, however I trust Gandalf’s opinion on this matter, and we dwarves always pay those who work for us handsomely.”

Finally grabbing his ground on the matter Bilbo stomped his foot a little childishly he would admit, but this was his life and he had a say in any job or adventure he would be going on. Even if that said job was lazing about doing nothing but sitting by the river and fishing for his dinner. “How nice of you to offer, however I am not a hand for hire. If you want someone like that I suggest further up the town. If you’re lucky you might find someone interested. I however am not. “

Thorin tightened his hand on his axe. “Watch your tongue, lad.” His eyes were tightening in a bit of annoyance.

Gandalf however put his staff down to lean against the bench and defused the situation that was quickly going downhill between the Thorin and Bilbo. “I’ll handle the matters here Thorin, I will meet you back at the Green Dragon Inn. I will make sure that things are taken care of, of course Thorin. Have ale waiting for me when I return.”

Thorin nodded once, not wanting to argue with the wizard. He got up and walked over to the white fence that circled Bilbo’s Hobbit estate, where their horses were tied down to. Bilbo almost wanted to shoo off the wizard as well. How dare they tie their horses to his fence! There was a horse stall just down the road. From the looks of things they didn’t plan to stay long though. Good, they will be gone soon then. I’ll humor the wizard, Gandalf he said his name was? Then they will be gone for good. I’ll never have to see them again. He seemed pretty proud with his prospect of no longer having company.

Gandalf gestured for Bilbo to sit next to him, as Thorin mounted his horse and directed it towards the Green Dragon Inn down the road. As Bilbo moved to sit down he wondered how a wizard like Gandalf would actually be able to sit and sleep in the Hobbit inn. After all it wasn’t made for big people like himself. That would be a thought that he would ponder on.

Gandalf refilled his pipe. “Ah, your fish go ahead and run inside and put them away so we can talk about matters approaching, don’t worry I’ll wait. I would also suggest not staying held in your home, for no lock like yours will keep me out.”

Bilbo nodded. “Alright then, I will be right back.” Bilbo grabbed his container and his fishing pole and headed inside rather quickly afraid of the threat Gandalf had given him. He supposed it was best not to mess with a wizard of his stature. It would only bring more trouble on himself. Speaking for himself, he really didn’t want to have trouble. He just wanted the wizard to say what he had to say and leave. He had already made up his mind and he wouldn’t be swayed to do it any way other then he had set his mind to.

He put away his fish in a nice cool bucket of water to keep them cool, he wouldn’t be long he supposed, and then he could make his fish and have a quite night at home. He decided right then and there that he wouldn’t ask Molly out tonight, he would have to do it later. Tomorrow, perhaps if he decided that was what he wanted to do tomorrow. He hoped things will calm down so he could just have a nice evening alone. The wizard was really overstaying his welcome right now.

Bilbo headed outside, closing the door behind him, pipe in hand and his favorite pipe weed to accompany him on this talk. He had a feeling he would need it. He moved to sit next to the old wizard and kept himself silent waiting for the wizard to begin. It was a moment of silence before Gandalf decided to speak. He sat silently puffing on his pipe staring off into the orange horizon. It was a nice night for the fireflies. Too bad Bilbo couldn’t do that now; this was the perfect time of day to enjoy it.

Gandalf finally spoke as Bilbo filled his pipe and started to burn his weed with a strike of his match. Gandalf’s demeanor had seemed to change into something demanding to something more lax and friendly. “Now forget about the job offer for the moment. Let’s talk about you for a moment shall we?”

“Alright, that’s fine with me, I suppose.” Bilbo replied back, glad to have the dwarf gone. He would be glad to oblige the old wizard if it got him to leave.

“I am an old friend of your Took family. You obviously know what I am talking about when I say this, am I correct?”

Bilbo thought about that and pondered it a minute before replying. “I believe I do. I know few Tooks that seem to leave the shire for one reason or another. Is that your doing then?”

Gandalf laughed a bit before he blinked twice and turned his warm eyes on Bilbo. “Hardly, most of them left on their own account. But there is fairy blood that runs through the Took line, which in turn falls into your line as well Mr. Baggins. I am merely helping you to do so. Since most when they do leave are about your age.” He let Bilbo take a puff of his pipe before continuing with the point he was making. “Have you ever had the longing to go somewhere else? To see different sites and enjoy the world you haven’t been blessed to see before?”

Bilbo fidgeted his foot for a moment before righting himself again to sit back into the bench and relax before replying to the wizard’s inquiry. “I have, but it’s only normal for one to think such things. After all, every once in a while will get sick of the same surroundings, and doing the same things over and over again. I guess it’s only natural, I suppose.”

Gandalf nodded to let Bilbo know he was still listening, and then he replied. “However, you’re wrong on your assumption of such. Most hobbits like you that live in Hobbiton, never dream about leaving this place. They work day in and day out enjoying the life that they live and enjoy the peace and quiet. You, Mr. Baggins are a different case. You want something more, even if you, yourself can’t quite understand it. That is where I come in; I am here to help you achieve that goal. Of course, the choice is yours. You will occasionally have to do a job here and there on your adventures, nothing to trivial I hope.” He had thrown that word cunningly back to Bilbo. He was smart and wise, more than Bilbo could ever hope to be.

He swallowed thickly, no response. Gandalf understood that Bilbo was thinking it over, that it was a big step in the direction that he was heading in. In a lot of cases it would be a big change. Life altering, he supposed. But was that a good thing or a bad thing? To even answer that question with another question would also need to be asked. Did he want that change? Did he really want to take that risk of change? He pondered that for a moment. Taking his time he finally spoke back to the wizard. “What would be the job? After all, I would have to know if it’s something that I’m good at. I’m not sure making dinner would be that important, and it wouldn’t be something I did here and there, I would be making food all the time. That’s to say if it would be the three of us going.”

Gandalf at last chuckled. “It wouldn’t be something like that. I will be joining you and Thorin here and there, I will have some matters to attend here and there. But I will be watching out for you. You will be joining Thorin’s company of twelve, which makes Thirteen, Fourteen if you decide to join, as thirteen is an unlucky number indeed. The job you will do will be a burglar of sorts.”

“Great a common pickpocket, that’s wonderful.” Bilbo spoke with distain. He never would have thought someone to think as low of him as a common thief. “So what would I be stealing?”

Gandalf’s lips pursed over his pipe mouth peace. He blew out a smoke ring before he even decided to grace Bilbo with an answer. It seemed that the wizard wouldn’t be leaving anytime soon. He changed the subject to something lighter. “I need to prepare those fish, and cook them before they go bad and make my home smell of fish.”

This seemed to get a respond from Gandalf as he stood up and bent over offering his hand to the Hobbit. His smile was generous. “Alright then, we shall continue this conversation inside the warmth of your own home. How does that sound?”

Bilbo nodded in agreement. It seemed reasonable. Besides he would be protected in his own home and if he needed he could kick out the wizard since it was his own home, and the wizard had seemed to understand boundaries as far as privacy was concerned and it made him able to take the information that he was given a little easier to swallow mentally.

He led the wizard into his cozy home, started a fire then began on preparing the fish. The entire time he gutted and prepared the fish the wizard sat in front of the newly started fire and sat silently, as if he had a lot going on in his mind. Bilbo could only guess at what was seemingly troubling the wizard. He didn’t ask, for he wasn’t certain if the wizard would answer him back.

After pulling out the organs and veins out of the fish, he stuffed them with chopped garlic, and basted the insides with lemon juice and rosemary freshly picked from his garden. Once they were prepared he placed them in the heated oven once he started the fire within the clay made stove. He cleaned off his hands a with a goat’s milk soap filled with lavender and started on potatoes and green beans, picked up a few days ago from the farmers market he had visited when he had the time from his routine to gather supplies for his kitchen.

One thing to know about hobbits is besides being full of playful instincts, social gathering, and food, is that they love a full pantry of ingredients to go with it. Without such wonderful herbs, seasoning, vegetables, drink and a warm fire to cook everything the joys of life didn’t seem fulfilling for a hobbit, and in fact made it quite dull. Most hobbits enjoyed trying out new tastes to see what complimented what, and how to cook it. It was a wonderful hobby that most hobbits actually picked up.

It took a good thirty minutes to complete his dinner of four seasons and cooked fish, two baked potatoes complimented with green onions, chives, sour cream, butter, cheese, and bacon bits, with a side of long green beans that were seasoned with sea salt. He placed it all on a nice plate and heated to the sitting room where Gandalf sat quietly not speaking a word the entire time Bilbo was making his meal. It was rather eerie that someone could sit staring at the fire in silence for so long without striking up a conversation anything would do, honestly.

Bilbo pulled up a small lap table that fit right over his lap as he placed his meal out in front of him. “You want any?” Bilbo asked. Like most hobbit folk would. They loved a meal as much as the next one, and when they did have company they tended to enjoy sharing they’re meal with others.

Gandalf shook his head. “I’m fine, go ahead and eat. I will have a meal waiting for me at the Green Dragon Inn, so we better continue with the conversation. You can eat, while I talk. Afterward once your meal is over you can tell me whether you would like to join or not. The job however isn’t up for debate. If you go you will have to be the burglar.”

Bilbo wrinkled his nose at this, but he would hear Gandalf out. At least this would make the conversation go smoother and quicker than if he tried to fight against a losing argument. So he remained quiet, grabbed his fork and knife and started eating his fish while Gandalf talked.

Gandalf turned towards Bilbo in prospect and cleared his voice. “Now then, as you know a little bit of. We need a Burglar to go with Thorin and company to help them gain back what they had lost. Several years ago, before you were born a dwarf kingdom thrived. Inside they had found the heart of the mountain and all the jewels they could ever want. However foolish they boasted about their riches to others, keeping their treasures guarded and hidden away from all others whom wished to take it.

At this time, a dragon named Smaug had heard about their treasure. This would evidentially be the end of the kingdom under the mountain as Dragons, in particular, those that are red enjoy stealing treasure that don’t belong to them and either kill all in their way, or drive them out. Which is the nature of Red Dragons, they tend to enjoy taking something precious that doesn’t belong to them. Smaug, of course had his eyes on Thorin’s kin’s treasure for quite some time. Where ever he had come from, he came quickly, he was fast, strong, and one minded for this treasure.

The dwarves had fought back but ultimately lost their home, and had to live elsewhere. They did try to wage war with the dragon and lost a second time. Those whom survived had been forced to move elsewhere and look for jobs out of their comfort zone somewhat. This made most dwarves homeless and lost.”

Bilbo by now had finished his dinner. “Lovely story really, but what has this have to do with me? For me to go in undetected would be a feat in itself, and stealing all that treasure outside of this kingdom would take ages. What would they have need of me? “

Gandalf spoke seriously. “To help them break in without being caught of course. See, you give yourself too little credit. Most hobbits are quite, quick, and most importantly stealthy if they put their mind to it. There is a lot that you can do Bilbo, this is simplistic of what we are asking for you to do. Of course, there is a contract to be signed and arrangements to be made once we get you on the road.”

Bilbo blundered around his words as he put his plate in the sink and walked back into the sitting room. “B-but-but I haven’t agreed to anything yet! What makes you so sure I’ll go?!”

Gandalf smiled a little mischievous smile, one that stated he knew a lot more than he was letting on. He stood up grabbed his staff. “I will come to see you on the morrow. You’ll give me your answer then.” With that he was gone and out of the door.

Bilbo quickly ran to the door to yell at Gandalf that he absolutely wasn’t going on a dangerous adventure with dwarves let alone, off to slay some dragon. However, when he opened the door to yell at the wizard there was no trace of him or even his horse. The only thing that made it less dreamlike was the ashes by the bench, and the horse droppings by the fence. Bilbo closed the door behind him, locked the door despite the wizard’s warning and rubbed his forehead. “Bilbo Baggins, what have you gotten yourself into this time?”


	2. Travels with Dwarfs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo decides whether or not to join Thorin and Co. With a big decision on his shoulders, he wonders if he should go on a journey, with all that he does at home, one thinks that a change of pace would be nice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My lovely readers, Sorry about the two week delay in Over The Rolling Hills of Hobbiton update. I plan to write a the next chapter soon, Just been busy with what not, child, college, Amnesia: The Dark Descent, Co-writing a Story with a friend of mind and all sorts of mischief. I am hoping I can update within a few days to a week, well without further adu, here is your chapter you've been waiting for.

** Chapter Two **

****

The next morning found Bilbo enjoying a lovely tea, eggs and toast. His mind was riddled with all the events that had occurred yesterday, with promise of something out of the ordinary. It was something that Bilbo had dreamed of his entire life but it was something that still scared him when he thought deeply upon something as far as leaving the homeland that he had been born and raised from.

            He watched the birds swoop down and perch on the trees by the window, and even occasionally sit on the white fence that surrounded his humble hobbit hole. Something that reminded him more of what the wizard had mentions along the journey if he chose to take it. Fighting a dragon, or at least out witting one. He never knew anyone who had out witted a dragon, and it was something he wasn’t sure he was able to do.

            He lifted his cup to his mouth and took a sluggish sip before placing his cup on a tea cup plate. He leaned back into his chair his hand rubbing his face. His eyes seemed to haze over with the thought of going somewhere else besides staying in this plain haven of Hobbiton. He thought it over momentarily. There was another question he had to answer himself.

            Could he possibly live here after the prospect of going somewhere else? His hands itched for the adventure sure, but he never though it would be something like this. Some sort of lifesaving soul searching mission. Would he come back unharmed? He probably wouldn’t from what he had figured. Was that a risk he was willing to take?

            Something deep inside him had replied, yes it was worth taking the risk. Bilbo of course being a curious creature of habit would enjoy such prospects of adventuring. Though, something else tugged at him, his cautious side. The side that stated that he could die, and would never again gets to enjoy a nice cup of tea, see Molly, or fish ever again. Leaving this save little place to go wandering around, many hobbits would out right say no.

            Bilbo finished his breakfast after the last bite of toast before cleaning up and pushed the thought aside for a little bit later. He didn’t have to decide now, but he would have to decide soon. He huffed in annoyance; this is why he didn’t like visitors or guests. They always seemed to bring something unwanted into his home, usually it was a talking to, or some sort of mischief, but this was something entirely different, something way out of his comfort zone.

                He placed his hands in his pocket and looked around his home his eyes trailing over his home before he could decide anything that would be life changing before he thought it through. He walked down to his favorite spot around his home, the bench that sat by the white fence. He close his eyes as he started a pipe and decided to just stare at the lazy sky as it turned warmer, and into the afternoon.

            He spent the rest of the afternoon lazing away thoughtfully thinking about the option on leaving, but giving himself so many reasons not to go through with it. If he was honest with himself he was afraid of the idea of leaving what he was so used to, to leave the place he was born, raised. It was the idea of seeing strange places that appealed to him, people who were different than him, and lived different live styles that made him constantly torture himself over the idea of going. So the question remained.

            What if he left? What would happen? If he stayed nothing would happen and he would live his days as any ordinary hobbit having no adventures what-so-ever, and always wondering into the end of his days of what could have been if only he was brave enough to take the first step. It was this idea that brought such wondrous ideas to him. To see landscapes and set up new maps ones that none of Hobbiton had ever seen before. If we did extraordinary things, that would set him apart from the rest, and then he could live the rest of his life feeling complete that he had done something worthwhile in his life.

            It was then after he spent the entire day thinking about it when the dwarf and the wizard had returned. Bilbo had been expecting them; hopefully that they would return soon, after all the wizard had mentioned that they would have to leave soon. Bilbo had spent the majority cooking the best dinner he could think of, and had ran into the town to grab the best ale in Hobbiton to go over the prospects of traveling with them. It was something he had almost decided, but a few factors were remained in his mind that needed answering.

            So when the sun dipped low, kissing the hills in far off Hobbiton did the sound of pounding on the door alerted Bilbo that he had company. The first time in ages when he was actually excited to have company he walked to the door with a skip in his step, and well ready for the encounter with Thorin and Gandalf. His hands slicked with excitement. He pulled a hanky out of his pocket, wiped his hands dry and proceeded to open the door. His assumption had been correct, as the wizard and the dwarf somewhat towered over the door.

            Bilbo pulled the door aside and stepped out of the way to allow then entrance into his nice furnished home, He could see that the horses were once again tied to his gate, to his annoyance. “Come in, come in.” He gestured with his hands to allow them entry.

            Gandalf watched Bilbo with curiosity but also an all knowing gaze. He headed in first with Thorin flanking him as they entered into the sit-in room, and sat in a chair close to the fire. He made himself comfortable, and placed his staff up against the wall careful to keep it away from the fire, just in case the fire decided to snap and sent sparks close to his wand, even with magical properties the staff was still made of wood.

            Thorin took the other seat leaving the middle chair for Bilbo to sit between the two. His aura had admitted his status as prince. It was something Bilbo picked up immediately. He sat up straight and leaned forward to place his arms on his knees and stared into the fire. Occasionally his eyes would flick to certain items to through the room as if surveying the Hobbit. Yet, no matter what the dwarf had thought or came to assumptions about Bilbo he said nothing to the hobbit nor the wizard until Bilbo had closed the door, left for the kitchen and handed each a plate of food for dinner that he had made for them.

            After Bilbo had sat down and took a sip of his ale did the talking actually start, which took him by surprise as he wasn’t expecting to be discussing things so soon. He assumed that they would wait until after dinner to start talking about the seriousness of his decision.

            It was Thorin who spoke first. “This does not look like the home of an expert Burglar.” It was straight to the point, where Gandalf could only but smile as he took a bite of meat, chased it down with a drink of ale, turned his eyes to Bilbo and waited for a response. It was obvious the wizard would wait before putting his input to the conversation.

            Bilbo cleared his throat put his ale down and looked at the dwarf. “Yet, you hardly look like a prince yourself. Where are your jewels and crown? If one was to assume that you were of royal line, I would assume you would have something to remind you of your home.” He replied carefully careful to not make enemies here, especially since said person had an axe still attached to his hip and within grasp.

The dwarf laughed. “Fair enough, what qualities can you bring us in our journey hobbit?” He leaned towards Bilbo hand grasped around the stein that held the expensive alcohol Bilbo had bought for this little gathering.

            Bilbo smiled a bit. “I have an extensive knowledge of maps, and like Gandalf had mentioned. We Hobbit folk are curious in nature. But we are quick on our feet and can be silent if we want to.” He answered back. He was not in the thief business, but he could allow being part of the journey if what he was stealing had already been stolen, and thus just stealing it back. He saw no harm in that.

            “What of your decision?” Thorin asked through mouthfuls of meat and drinking down ale. The dwarf seemed to have no manners Bilbo thought with disgust. Was it that all dwarves drank and ate without manners? Was it that manners evaded them? Didn’t their parents ever teach them otherwise? Did dwarves even have mothers? From what he had dug up on dwarves, no one had ever seen a female dwarf. It was this that made him wonder of such things?

            Bilbo swallowed hard, and took a moment to reply to the impatient dwarf who seemed to want answers now. It was rather odd that something so serious needed to be made on the fly. He didn’t understand, the treasure and their home wasn’t going anywhere from what Gandalf had included in the story it seemed this dragon enjoyed their home and wouldn’t destroy it. What was the reason for his rush? Being homeless he knew was a hard burden to have, but that didn’t mean one had to go rushing into things, and it was just this that the dwarf seemed to relay to him. Prince or not, it was rather selfish to condemn so many to death so readily. But that was something he wouldn’t know or understand. He was not a king. So he wouldn’t have any opinion on what a King or prince should do with their given power. But his morals at least stated that the said person should at least be patient in heading off in a journey like this. He told the dwarf this, in a failed attempt.

            Failed it was, for as soon as he mentioned this Gandalf seemed to smile and the dwarf seemed to take insult to wound and glared at the hobbit hard. It was not for his inquires but in the stupidity of the hobbit that astonished him. “Wait? You rather us wait longer now? I’m twice over your age yet you tell me to be patient? I have waited at least a hundred years to take back what was ours. My people have been homeless, and waiting until something could be done to reclaim the mountain. After I have been able to go ahead and form some plan to take the creature down you suggest we wait more?” He gobbled down the ale and handed it to the hobbit for more. Which Bilbo gladly went to refill to get out from under that stare, perhaps it was he who wasn’t thinking things through.

            Bilbo handed the full stein back to the dwarf and spluttered his response, tripping over his words a bit in an apology to the dwarf, which was cut off by Thorin once more when he held up his hand. His eyes held Bilbo’s words in his throat before he continued his dark eyes tearing into Bilbo’s soul. It was a transformation; this dwarf soon had the presence of a king his presence didn’t allow for any back talk for the moment. He was not finish making his point to the Hobbit. Gandalf the grey sat in silence curious on how this conversation was going to go.

            “However, I understand, you are young. Possibly not a child for your race, but to mine you are but a child. So I understand your outburst. We have been planning this for a while. It is no fool errand that we do this. This has been planned out and plotted to the extent of dwarfish knowledge. My people and I have been waiting for this moment for a long time. So rest assured we’ve planned for everything.” He finally sat back in his chair finishing his stein and rested it on his knee. He had finished eating a while ago and wiped his arm across his mouth to clean himself.

            Bilbo gulped and then turned his gaze to the fire he looked toward Gandalf the wizard and asked politely after been thoroughly chewed out by the dwarf. “Will I return alive?”

            Gandalf gave Bilbo a kind smile, yet it was sad at the same time as he spoke with a very soothing calm voice. “I cannot promise you will return alive, and if you do return you will never be the same. This I can promise. Though I will be there every step of the way to see how you’re getting along if you decide to join Thorin in his travels.”

            Bilbo was taken aback by this answer. So there was a certain death to going along with this dwarf and wizard. At the same time as he feared once again going on the journey, he felt a little shiver of excitement travel through him. He took a moment to think about the option while the dwarf and wizard talked about travel matters. He hardly heard why they were saying. That is, until he decided to intrude on their conversation.

            “We will need to pick up a horse for him.” Thorin stated his eyes trailing over to the hobbit in deep thought. “There is also the matter of the contract that he will have to sign. All legal matters will need to be taken care of before we take off.”

            Gandalf wave his hand. “All trifle matter that can wait for a bit. They will be taken care of, of course.” He muses as he pulled out his pipe, filled it and began smoking.

            Bilbo decided to put his thoughts into the now new conversation. “B-but I haven’t even said that I was going.” He stammered and fidgeted in his chair which made Thorin turn his eyes over to Bilbo, his attention taken from Gandalf.

“So you’re not going then, is that it little hobbit?” He mused stroking his beard carefully.

“Well…no.” Bilbo replied.

“So then you’re going.” He leaned closer to Bilbo.

“Well…I” He stammered.

Thorin raised his eyebrow and grinned. “Well then which is it? Are you staying or are you going? We have to decide this soon. We leave at day break. Very early in the morning, I have left my men long enough that we need to start heading out. It is a very long way from here you know.” His hand fell to the arm rest on the chair that he was residing in and waiting for Bilbo’s reply.

“Well, I haven’t decided exactly. While I do admit traveling somewhere different would be nice, and the danger would be something from the norm here since we don’t really have anything like that around here in Hobbiton besides the local hobbit drowning, which most hobbits don’t know how…” he babbled a bit before Thorin silence him with a look.

“Then you’re going.” He reached in his shirt and pulled out a long scroll and handed it to Bilbo. The scroll was made of the finest parchment and the ink looked like it had been made from very expensive berries. Thorin cleared his throat. “This contract is legally binding, it’s here to represent your payment, and protection once the job is done. You will be granted some of our treasure, which is a rare treat as we dwarfs rarely share our treasures to outsiders from our clan.” He sat up. “Read it over, and then sign it.” He looked to Gandalf before continuing. “You do have a quill do you not?”

Bilbo was having a hay day at how expensive this entire scroll had probably cost. He looked up momentarily. “Oh? Yes, yes I do have a quill. Let me read the blasted thing first.” Somehow Bilbo had the slight feeling of being bullied into this, but he had no reason to stay, so complaining was really not an option at this point. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair reading the finely scripted document.

It took some time and Bilbo had many questions afterward, but he signed it. The smiled on Thorin’s face was one of delight. He handed the contract to Gandalf for safe keeping. He nodded to the Hobbit before going on his own this time to grab another stein full of ale for celebration. He had himself a burglar. He returned filling the steins of both Bilbo and Gandalf in celebration of their new partnership with one another.

He raised his glass and toasted as the others raised their steins. “To a wonderful partnership and journeys ahead, may travels be safe and riches to the plenty!” He smiled and chugged his beer as Gandalf drank his, and Bilbo chugged his own ale as well. It would be interesting with the turn of events. He hoped it was good for him, and not some stupid childish thing he did, after all he did sign a legally binding contract to the dwarves. He hoped to god he didn’t just make a mistake.

Bilbo drank from his stein and watched Gandalf. That particular look in his eye made mind wonder if the wizard knew this would happen all along. Like he had planned it all out to make sure that he went along with the dwarves all along. He pondered that for the moment before he swallowed his mouthful of ale and cleared his throat. “So then, when are we due to depart?” He asked curious. Hoping he could plan his will before everything was thrown out of the window all in one go. Surely, they would let him plan for the trip ahead?

Thorin smirked at him and said nothing while he finished his stein of beer. He belched, wiped his mouth, and repositioned himself in the chair before speaking. “We leave right away. There’s not a problem with that is there.”

Bilbo blundered for a moment his eyes trailing around his homey sitting room, to the fire that burned warmly. He scanned the pictures and maps that hung on his walls. He swallowed hardly. “Well, that is…”

“Good. We leave in the morning.” Thorin sat up grinning. “We will stay here tonight. Everything is already packed on our steeds.”

Bilbo finally finding his backbone decided to speak up. “I didn’t say that I would be ready in the morning! You sir, arg. You can expect to rush someone into something like this so suddenly!” He sad up in his chair quickly, and yet the wizard said nothing, and let the two talks it out on their own accord.

Thorin turned the argument around his just as Bilbo had sputtered out his two cents. “Agreed. You didn’t mention you would not, not be ready when we leave tomorrow morning.” He nodded and chuckled at Bilbo as his face turned red in anger. It was rather entertaining to see the hobbit get flustered. He scratched his chin and leaned forward to the hobbit as if challenging him to say otherwise.

Bilbo had nothing to say in return, beaten in this game. He had signed a contract; he had to go when the owner said they had to go. He got up and left the room to enter the kitchen to grab more ale, he would need another one to keep his spirits up with this bitter change of events. He had already started regretting signing that damned parchment. There was nothing he could do, they had a witness, and the contract was legally binding.

He walked to the cask that held the beer, flipped the nozzle and let the ale pour into his stein for him. Once it had reached fullness that he thought adequate and flipped the nozzle again to stop the pouring. He lifted his stein and took a sip. He paused momentarily to look out his window of his hobbit hole and thought how this journey would change his life. An adventure of sorts, he could accept that. He was trying to think of ways that would make this journey pleasant. However, Bilbo doubted that this would be anything but pleasant.

He returned into the sitting room and sat down at the chair not realizing that Gandalf had started talking to him. He lifted his head, which was buzzing nicely thanks to the ale. He had to sit up and look at the wizard. “I’m sorry? I didn’t quite catch that lot you had just spoken to me.” He said a little shyly. If he was correct it was rude to make one repeat himself once again. It couldn’t be helped he hadn’t been listening even to a little bit of what the wizard had just said.

The wizard smiled a kind smile, in understanding and began again. “Since we plan to leave soon, I suppose rooms should be in order. We will have to stable our horses as well. Since, we will be leaving at first light; I would suggest you find things to pack, Mr. Baggins.”

Bilbo nodded numbly. “Quite right.” He slumped down in his chair not caring at the moment at proper edicate when entertaining guests, even if said guests show up at your door and force themselves inside quite rudely. He thought to himself and mused the thought of shooing them out of his home, but thought better of himself. He sat up. “Just bring them into the gate of my home, they should be fine. Hobbits are admirable people; your things will not be stolen here from anyone.” He honored that statement. Such a wonderful land that he had grown up in that one didn’t have to worry about things being stolen. He thought otherwise of the world outside of his protected Hobbiton.

He watched as Gandalf and Thorin stand up rather leisurely, before they headed to the front door to stable up their horses in Bilbo’s yard. Bilbo wrinkled his nose at the horse shit he would have to pick up late when he returned, but he was sure the excrement from the horses would do the grass some good. He thought mildly. He sipped his stein of ale and never noticed when they returned awaiting him patiently to show him to rooms that they would be staying in.

Bilbo led them down the hallway of his lovely home, showing them to the guest rooms. They were small, but quaint. He opened the doors to each room and allowed them to pick whichever fit his fancy. He tried not to shudder at them sleeping in his pristine kept rooms, he didn’t know the last time that dwarf had bathed. The wizard was kept up groomed. You could tell by his long grey hair and beard were kept nicely and taken care of, his robes were cleaned as well.

He left them to their devices; he had things to pack if he was going to leave in the morning before daybreak. A question went through his mind as he entered his own room. What would he be riding? They both had horses, would he back saddle ride one of them? Or would he be able to get his own pony? He crossed his hands over his chest and grumbled as he pulled out a backpack. He would have to make sure he had everything he would need. Even if he was only supposed to pack necessities only, it was always nice to be able to decide what would go and what wouldn’t.

He moved to the dresser in his room, but paused when he heard footsteps wandering down his hallway. His eyes turned toward the door. What were they up to? Obviously they would have to get up early. So why wander his home like they were bored? He grumbled to himself as he folded a few shirts and pants. He would make sure he had everything he needed.

He packed maps, and pens, tobacco, hips pipe, and other miscellaneous items he saw fit to go with him on this journey. As much as he hated going on this journey part of him enjoyed the fact that he was leaving and would be able to have a different pace at life then one that he had been currently living. He thought that this would be an amazing opportunity, since such opportunities like this happened once in a life time. He chewed his bottom lip and rubbed a hand in his hair as he looked at his overstuffed pack. He nodded to himself. He was ready for this journey. He hopped it brought plenty of new experiences with him.

Deciding to turn in he changed into his flannel pajamas. It was nice and warm, even in this summer weather, sometimes the hobbit hole got a little drafty at nights. It was always good to be prepared. Of course, always to make sure he was ready for all sorts of circumstances. He pulled the sheets away from his pillows, and crawled under his blankets. He turned to the wall, staring at it for a moment; the sounds of footsteps brought him some comfort as he slowly dozed off into the night. Dreaming of distant places, and the experiences he would have when he visited them.

Bilbo was shook awake before he wanted to be awoken. He opened his eyes to Thorin he was already to go. He rubbed his eyes and sat up. “Wha? Is it Morning already? Did I sleep in or something?” He spoke around a yawn, before righting up in his bed, his eyes narrowing before catching himself. “Don’t you dwarves at least know how to _knock_?”  At that he tried to go back to sleep again. It wasn’t fate for him to go back to bed however, and was awoken again with the deep thundering voice of Thorin Oaksheild.

“We be needing to leave here soon Mr. Burglar. We need to meet up with my men. It would be best that we leave before the sun came up. Long journey that, and hotter than one could even imagine. So git your hobbit ass up and ready. Gandalf already left to get you a ride.” He turned to the pack laying by the doorframe. He up turned it, throwing half of the stuff across the room, his eyes examining everything and throwing the things he thought not worth taking on the journey across the room.

Bilbo was awake now. He grabbed his clothes and stood up. “Do you _mind?!_ These are my belongings. The ones I deemed fit to go on this journey, I thought I would be well prepared for this trip, and here you are throwing things _everywhere_. Have you no manners?!” Bilbo huffed as he took off his shirt and changed rather quickly. This was his room. If the dwarf wanted a peak at him naked then so be it this was _his_ room.

After he dressed he started moving around the room gathering his things to put them back in his pack. He was stopped with the dwarf holding his pack. “This is all you will need on your trip. I suggest that now that you’re ready that we move out and wait for Gandalf to comeback with your steed.”

Bilbo huffed. “You practically got rid of everything! How _dare_ you.” He placed his hands on his hips as he looked up at the dwarf. His eyes narrowing to get himself ready to chew out the dwarf, however he would never get that chance, as Gandalf had shown up right then to inform them that he was back, with the proper horse for Bilbo.

He never had the chance to argue, and honestly he wasn’t sure exactly how the next events happened but the next thing he knew he was riding a horse down a dirt road, pipe in hand and munching on a muffin that he had scavenged up at the last minute when he was being rushed around. His hands were on the reins, last in line as he followed behind the wizard and the dwarf. He grumbled to himself.

Gandalf noticed this, his eyes having a certain light in them. “Cheer up Mr. Baggins, it’s not all so bad, and in a bit it will be light out and start to head up. I hope you don’t mind the forests, we’ll be traveling right through it to a human town that is where we are going to meet up with the other twelve.” His head tilted down to Bilbo, and focused forward to instruct his horse to take the path left, away from the right path that led down to Bilbo’s fishing hole.

It was a quiet ride as he watched the landscape slowly change from high grass, to woody and short grassed areas which shrubs, and more rocks then one would think. He watched as the trees slowly moved by them. He patted the neck of his lightly brown, white speckled horse. His name was Ben. Ben was a lovely horse. A bit big for Bilbo, he thought but he would do the job for traveling. Ben would probably tire less than a pony would on a journey like this.

When Bilbo tried to pay attention and look up to start a conversation with Gandalf, he had noticed the wizard had disappeared entirely, leaving Thorin and himself the only ones on the road. Bilbo kicked the hindquarters of Ben to catch up to Thorin. Now trotting next to the rude dwarf that had awakened him early this morning, it was probably noon now, at the pace that they were going. Bilbo had to start a conversation, hobbits were social folk, and no matter how much Bilbo had holed himself in his home he was still a hobbit, and he still strived for conversation. Especially in these new parts of the world that he had never seen before, since they were obviously several hours away from any hobbits, and half a day’s ride away from Hobbiton. There were no more hills of his home, and in fact was a flat road that was hidden by trees. One could see the sun, if they looked up and squinted.

“Where’s Gandalf?” Bilbo asked.

Thorin cleared his throat and turned his head to the hobbit, giving him his full attention. “Gandalf is a wizard; he comes and goes as he pleases. He has more important things sometimes to attend to, then playing babysitter to a hobbit who’s never left home before.” He replied without any snide tone in his voice like he usually had. It seemed the dwarf was looking for conversation as well.  

Bilbo assumed then that they were both bored with the traveling. He sighed a bit. “I am not a child thank you.”

Thorin led his horse down another path that seemed to get darker and more horrific looking. Bilbo let his horse follow Thorin, but he couldn’t help shaking off the foreboding feeling he felt entering this part of the wood. It was then that Thorin replied to Bilbo. “Of course, you have never left your home. So you do need watching.” His eyes met Bilbo’s his lips turned into a grin. “Feel that do you? We are entering a wood, owned by wood elves, don’t harm any of their trees and we will be fine for now.” He stated matter of factly.

“What-what, what” He stumbled over himself. “What do you mean for now? You mean there is going to be trouble later?” Bilbo feared his heart hammering in his chest.

“Look at you, not even too far from home and already your shaking in your boots. Wonder how the likes of you will manage against a red dragon like Smaug.” He mused. “If you’re frightened, go back if you like. If you don’t get lost that is..” He finished the conversation like that.

Bilbo pulled out a bag of nuts to munch on since it didn’t look like they were stopping for lunch anytime soon. He pondered on when Gandalf would turn up again. It had been awhile since they had seen the wizard at all, and conversations with Thorin was not going over very well, the dwarf seemed pretty happy at keeping the conversation silent, focusing instead on the road ahead of them.

In all honesty the road seemed to never end, and when they stopped to make camp a little while later. He wasn’t sure if it was night or not anymore, since the forest was so dark that the canopy had stumped out any bit of light, so it was a dark path that they traveled. Every once in a while Bilbo could hear animals far off wandering around, and occasionally he could hear a wolf off in the distance.

He got off Ben, and led him to a tree to tie him off to. It seemed that they would be staying the night in the forest. It was after a fire had been started and meat handed to him, that he wished he was back home again, enjoying the comforts of his sitting room, an ale and the fire as company. He was starting to think he was crazy for agreeing to be part of this journey after all. He sighed and laid on his sleeping bag. His knees were bent while he looked into the fire. All this silence was driving him nuts, he longed for a conversation. But Thorin was one that didn’t keep the conversation going for long, perhaps when they met up with the other dwarves that there might be a bit more conversation, at least it would be better than this silent game that he had to play with the king of lonely mountain.

Dinner was filled with noises from outside their camp. It made Bilbo unsettled and wary of the monsters that could be dwelling outside, something worse than animals. He shivered at the thought and scooted closer to the fire that was starting to die. He lay down and closed his eyes hoping that sleep would overtake him quickly, so he didn’t have to hear those far off distant sounds anymore. He gulped and hid his head under the sleeping bag.

It was rather quick, how fast the night past them, one moment he closed his eyes entirely awake, the next he was being woken by the dwarf. Gandalf was sitting at the fire, making eggs for their breakfast, and a nice tea for them to have while they readied for their journey. Bilbo watched the Wizard carefully and wondered when he had returned last night.

He packed up, and reattached his pack to Ben, his horse before turning to the restarted fire and sat down next to the grey wizard. “Where did you go Gandalf?”

The wizard smiled warmly at the hobbit, and turned over the eggs before he faced Bilbo to reply. “There were some things I had to take care of. Not to worry. I shall be here for some time, before I have to leave again. We should reach the Human town soon, I suspect sometime later today.”

Bilbo silently thanked that the wizard would still continue with him. He continued the conversation, one that he was welcomed to have after several hours of silence yesterday any sort of conversation would be nice to have now. “So, this human town, is this where we are going to meet our other party members for this trip?”

Gandalf nodded and handed Bilbo a plate of eggs and a cup of tea. “Yes, that is where we will meet the rest of the company. It will make you feel even more company. While most dwarves are quiet when in the company of few, it is something of a treat when you get quite a few of them together. Funny little things, I personally think.”

Thorin decided to speak up at this moment. “Dwarves have the best hospitality ever. WE have warm meat that is so juicy, that it melts off the bone, and ale so full of taste that you can’t help but have flagon after flagon.” He gave a small smile at the memory. “It will be something of a feast once we reclaim my home. There will be a feast for all who have helps after that Dragon is killed.” He spoke the last bit of his words with spite and poison. It was obvious the hate he had towards the dragon that had forced them to flee their home.

Bilbo nodded sadly at that. “It is always sad when one loses one’s home.” He said, getting a thankful look from Thorin, before breakfast was continued on a lighter tone.

With breakfast all done and completed, they got on their horses, and continued on their way down the path that was never ending to Bilbo. This time Bilbo road in the middle between Thorin and Gandalf, it was nice to be able to talk. Bilbo always talked about his home and what wonderful things he did there. He talked about gathering, feasts and the entertainment on Friday nights down at the green dragon inn.

It wasn’t long before they had exited the forest and entered out to the side of a mountain. It was the biggest thing Bilbo had seen in his life and it enthralled him with its size. It towered over them like a normal being did to ants or bugs. He held his hand over his face as he tried to get a good look at the tip of the mountain, which he could, but just barely.

It was a bit before they could see the town secured behind a stone wall. It was still far off, but it gave something Bilbo could look forward to, he wondered if they would stay the night there. It would be nice to stay in a bed. He had only spent one day on the ground, and already it made him sick of sleeping on the ground. He supposed he was a little too spoiled with his nice cozy hobbit hole.

The clopping was not accompanied by silence, today as they rode their horses closer to the human town. It made the time pass by a lot quicker than it had yesterday. Before Bilbo knew it they were upon the huge walls of the human town that towered over them. He gawked at the walls, it was probably meant to keep things out.

He silently wondered what type of things were they trying to keep out, and tried not to think about it, as Thorin knocked on the wooden door with the huge knocker that was attached to it. It made a loud banging sound before the sound of wood moving aside and a pair of eyes peaked out. “Who goes there?”

Bilbo looked to the wizard and the dwarf, the only thoughts were on where he would get to rest from riding, he was getting sores on his ass, and wouldn’t mind a flagon of ale to go with a nice seat. As the doorman was answered by Gandalf, the door moved aside and they headed in, to meet the rest of their party. Bilbo hoped they were pleasant company, and not some type of barbarians.

 

**To Be continued.....**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for Reading!!! 
> 
> Bandersnatch91

**Author's Note:**

> This was a story that was given to me by Altezio, and Idea of his to go and start up a story with on of his favorite pairngs, needless to say it's in the works, and I have been able to bring the completed first chapter for you. More to come, so Enjoy.


End file.
